


Thieves Can Tango, Too

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Fake AH Crew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Freewood - Freeform, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: The Crew goes undercover to steal from the rich and give to themselves. While the rest of the Crew work as staff, Ryan and Gavin attend the party as a wealthy oil baron and his date. But is all the romance faked? Implied Freewood, interpret as desired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Photo that inspired this fic here: http://lovenfluff.tumblr.com/post/143236260340/undercover-espionage-just-dancin  
> Song that I reference for the tango: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqJNrGIcRsw  
> I tried to fit in a few special references, in some of the aliases and locations. Obviously, the Risinger Finishing School is an homage to Jon, Vagabond Oil. Gavin's alias, David Belding, is his middle name and the name of one of his worms from Worms Revolution. Edgar Van Browning is obvious. I had a lot of fun figuring this stuff out, I hope you guys like it too!  
> Special thanks to lovenfluff for permission to post, and gvnfr for the support!

The night, December the 21st. The mark, Morgan and Elaine Alcott, the wealthy owner of Jadeco and his wife, and more importantly, the hosts of the Annual Alcott Gala and Benefit. The heist had been in the works for months. Secret identities were forged in order to get on the Alcott’s guest list and staff. The Gala’s attendance was in the hundreds. It required caterers, bartenders, floor waiters, and janitors. Geoff and the rest of the crew had worked tirelessly to get someone in every position. Geoff was behind the bar, and giddy about it, too. Jack was in the kitchen, Michael was on the cleaning crew, and Jeremy was serving the floor. Ryan and Gavin had attended as an oil baron and his date. Gavin’s alias was David Belding. Ryan’s was Edgar Van Browning. It was Geoff’s idea for them to pose as a couple. “You’ll be there for pleasure, not business, and avoid any unnecessary negotiations,” he’d said. So, Gavin and Ryan were in attendance, with Gavin on Ryan’s arm as his plus one.  
The night of the Gala, everyone was in place. The target was Alcott’s personal subterranean safe. Jack and Michael were in position to blow the safe and empty it. L’il J was watching the floor for any suspicious activity, while Gavin and Ryan would intercept incoming targets. Geoff, once the bar closed, would be in position with the escape vehicle. The stage was set.  
Gavin and Ryan entered the Gala as David and Edgar, arm in arm and looking dapper, with Ryan in his only black tux and Gavin in powder blue. This year, the Alcotts had decided to hold a masquerade. Ryan’s mask mirrored his typical face paint, with skeleton teeth at the bottom of the mask resting on his upper lip, a dash of red and black on the tip of his nose, and a ring of black encircling each of his eyes. Gavin’s mask covered only around his eyes and the upper bridge of his nose, and appeared to be crafted out of gold, metallic lace, gold that matched his gloves and pocket square.  
Over their headset, Geoff instructed them from the bar. “All right, guys, stick to the plan. As long as everyone believes that you two are rich, powerful, and in love, we have the perfect cover. One vodka tonic, coming right up, your Grace.”  
Ryan and Gavin were greeted by Mr. Morgan Alcott himself when they passed the foyer. “Mr. Van Browning, sir, what a pleasure to have you with us tonight!”  
Ryan smiled amicably. “Mr. Alcott, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”  
“Morgan, please, we’re all friends. You’ve met my wife, of course,” Morgan added, and Elaine appeared from the crowd. She looked the part of a wealthy CEO’s wife, all flashy jewelry and a startling amount of expensive cleavage.  
Ryan bowed as she grasped and kissed the lady’s hand. “A pleasure to see you again.” Ryan heard Michael giggling in his earpiece. Ignoring it, Ryan stood and said, “Allow me to introduce David Belding, my dashing partner in crime.”  
Gavin stepped forward and shook Morgan’s hand. “An honor to finally meet the legendary Alcotts,” he gushed.  
Shaking Gavin’s hand, Morgan pointed at him and chuckled, “I like him. Wherever did you two meet? Pardon me if this is too forward, but you don’t sound like you’re from around here.”  
Gavin shook his head, and Ryan boasted, “David was assistant manager at an oil company across the Pond. Vagabond Oil claimed their shares in the U.S. as part of a hostile takeover.” He turned to Gavin with a sappy grin and sighed, “What followed was a mutual merger of great benefit.” From somewhere on the floor, Jeremy gagged.  
Morgan laughed heartily. “I’m glad to hear it. By all means, come and make merry. T’is the season and all that.” Elaine provided a burst of flat laughter, and the Alcotts disappeared to make nice with some other power couple.  
Walking through the throngs of people, Gavin leaned into Ryan and whispered, “The happy couple seem a bit unhappy to you, too?”  
Ryan nodded. “There’s plenty of trouble in paradise.”  
Geoff’s voice chimed in. “Has been for a while, too. The tabloids have been all over it. Seems Jadeco has been putting quite a bit of strain on their marriage. Dry martini, sir? Shaken or stirred? Good thing, too. They’ll be too busy keeping up appearances to get in our way.”  
Ryan and Gavin reached the main ballroom, which had an enormous dance floor bustling with couples. Up on an elevated stage by the back wall was an impressive miniature orchestra- a small strings section with a cello, a concert pianist, and a conductor that was flailing passionately as the musicians performed Beethoven’s Symphony No. 7.  
“Wow,” Gavin breathed, “Look at the SIZE of this place!” Ryan smirked as Gavin whispered, “Geoff, if we pull this off, do you think we could get a place like this?”  
“There are several reasons that we can’t do that,” Geoff grumbled, “not the least of which is we’ll probably secure a quarter of their yearly income which would cover the cost of maybe one bathroom. There you go, ma’am, one White Russian. Also, do the words ‘under the radar’ mean anything to you?!”  
Gavin started pouting, so Ryan put an arm around his shoulders and said, “Chin up. This place is our playground for the night.” Gavin perked up. Ryan snagged a glass of champagne from a passing tray and handed it to his date. “Drink up, and we’ll go find some h’ordeuvres.”  
~  
The night wore on as the clock approached their opening to access the vault. The bar was about to close, and Jack’s shift was about to end. Over the comms, Michael said, “All right, I’m headed down to the supply closet. Jack, I’ll meet you in the stairwell in… three minutes, when the guard leaves.”  
“Copy that,” Jack responded.  
Out in the ballroom, the orchestra began to play a tango, La Guitarra Romana, and Gavin started tapping his foot. Eyes gleaming, Ryan held out his hand to Gavin. Their eyes met, and he purred, “Dance with me.”  
Gavin blushed. “What, now?”  
“Yes, now.”  
“I… I dunno… We’re two blokes, and… well… I dunno how.”  
Ryan laughed outright. “Yes, you do. Come on. You know you want to!”  
Gavin bit his lip. “The… the thing, Michael said…”  
“The crew could benefit from a diversion.” With a devilish smile, Ryan murmured, “Let’s give ‘em something to look at.”  
Their eyes met, and all bashful pretenses fell away as Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hand. Like a storm, they swept onto the dance floor.  
The prelude over, Ryan and Gavin fell into rhythm like it was the most natural thing in the world. Their bodies flush, they took center stage. Ryan led and Gavin followed obediently, consumed by the slight pressure of Ryan’s hand on the small of his back and Ryan’s fingers enveloping his.  
Oblivious to their gathering audience, they tangoed, Gavin pivoting effortlessly as Ryan guided him. “So where did you learn to tango?” Gavin asked.  
“At the Risinger Finishing School for Young Gentlemen in Manhattan.” Ryan dipped Gavin and twirled them both one-hundred and eighty degrees before pulling Gavin back up. “And you?”  
Blushing again, Gavin answered, “From Diego and Bella’s Argentinian Tango Basics… on YouTube.”  
Ryan chuckled. “You did NOT learn to dance like this from a YouTube tutorial.”  
“I may have watched Moulin Rouge a couple of times.”  
From somewhere downstairs, Michael coughed into his hand, “Dork alert.”  
Ryan paid him no mind. “You dance wonderfully, David.”  
“Thank you… Edgar.” For a moment, Gavin had forgotten that they were undercover. For a few glorious moments, it had just been him and Ryan dancing. There had been no Alcotts, no Jadeco, no masquerade, just him.  
The music swelled, and Ryan’s eyes sparkled with that dangerous gleam that Gavin had come to know so well. In the blink of an eye, Ryan launched into a sequence of tango tricks that Gavin had never been able to do because he’d never had a partner, until now. Spins, kicks, twists, twirls- at one point, Gavin thought he felt himself leave the ground, but he couldn’t tell for sure because the room was just a blur of glitter and gold.  
Finally, as the song came to a close, Ryan twirled Gavin out and away before quickly pulling him back in and plunging him into a dip, with Gavin’s hand hanging from the back of Ryan’s neck and Ryan cradling Gavin’s head. The song’s last beat echoed and the crowd that had been watching breathlessly burst into thunderous applause.  
Breathing heavily, both men were lost in each other, until Geoff’s voice trickled in through the comms. “I am in position with the van. Let’s do this!”  
Smirking shamelessly, Ryan purred, “Let’s go, Golden Boy. That cash won’t steal itself.”


End file.
